


Dance with Me

by rsorcha



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsorcha/pseuds/rsorcha
Summary: A quick, sexy glance at what happened between Olivia and Nostradamus's kiss, and them in bed together. Quick one-shot, not beta-ed, written in one go.





	Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during 1x16. I chose to ignore that one instance we saw of Nostradamus getting his freak on with some chick.

Olivia was stunned. She had known him from her time in the castle when she was with Francis, but she had never spoken to him, or really even noticed him. He was the queen's lapdog, and she strongly disliked the queen. He appeared to live like a monk, never indulging in wine or women, only doing the Queen’s bidding. It surprised her to learn he had once had a wife, a family. He had known love and pain. She had dismissed him as strange and to be avoided before. But now, after everything he had done for her, she felt a stirring in her body, something she had not felt in a long time. She took his hands in hers, and leaned up for a kiss. He hesitated at first, before kissing her back. The kiss deepened, and Olivia marveled at how different it felt from kissing Francis. She pulled back for a moment, looking into his eyes before making her decision. She took his hand and led him to his room.

When they entered, he hadn’t said a word since they were on the balcony. He locked the door behind him before facing her, looking unsure. Olivia could sense his hesitance. “Do you not want me?” she whispered, feeling her face turn red. Nostradamus shook his head. “It’s been a long time, I haven’t...since my wife...” he trailed off, not meeting her eyes. Olivia assumed some of it was nerves, and some of it was him unsure if being with her was taking advantage. She took charge. She pushed him slowly back towards his bed. He let her lead him, and laid gently back when she pushed him.

She straddled him, taking his hands and placing them behind her dress. His fingers deftly untied her dress, and she slipped out of the top of her dress. He stared at her bare breasts. Although still nervous, she recognized the lust hidden behind his eyes. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts. Instinct took over and his fingers rubbed her nipples, as she arched her back. Her and Francis had passion, but they were new at sex. Nostradamus knew how to please a woman, and he slowly gained confidence as Olivia moaned above him. Swifty he flipped her over so she was pinned under him. He removed the remainder of her clothing, kissing each new inch of exposed skin. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered, his husky voice filled with want. It was a side of him Olivia had never seen. He was still so controlled, but his wall came down slightly as he kissed her stomach, moving slowly south.

Olivia soon realized his intentions. This was something new, foreplay and individual pleasure wasn’t a large part of her relationship with francis. He gently parted her with his fingers, making eye contact to make sure she was ok with this. Olivia nodded her consent, and he lowered his head. His beard brushed the inside of her thighs as she felt his tongue gently lick up her. _Oh, this was new_. She felt her insecurities about this new act ebb as his tongue gently swirled around her clit. As she got closer to climax, he reached a hand up to grab hers, interlacing their fingers and grounding her with him in the moment. He gripped her hand tighter as she came around his face. When her eyes finally opened and her breath began to slow

Nostradmus was kneeling over her, and she noticed the bulge in his robes. He looked away from her gaze, suddenly shy and hesitant again. She gripped his hand, bringing him back to her. She reached her other hand out, gently brushing against his robes, feeling him. He gasped, his head falling back a bit. “Can I…?” he whispered. In response, Olivia tugged at his robes, smiling when he finally met her eyes. He stood quickly, removing his clothes. Olivia took in his whole body. He was pale and thin, with dark wiry hair on his chest spreading down. His cock was long and thin, uncircumcised and almost entirely hard. He sensed her eyes and let her look her fill before climbing back into the bed with her.

He took her hand, guiding it to his cock. She gently stroked him to full hardness. He climbed on top, parting her legs and taking himself in hand. She brought her knees up and let them fall to the side, giving him the perfect angle he needed to slide into her body. He was slow, deliberate, letting her slowly adjust to him, keeping his eyes trained on hers. When she finally nodded that she was ready for him to start moving, he took his time; long, slow strokes, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in. Olivia couldn’t help but compare to Francis’s short, quick thrusts. Francis was a bit thicker but shorter, and there was no rhythm to his thrusting; he had no control in the moment. Olivia smiled up at Nostradamus. He gave a smile back, picking up the pace slightly. She felt herself begin to get close again. He could tell by her moans, and put all his weight onto his left arm, using his right hand to slowly rub her clit. He picked up the pace again, thrusting a bit shorter and harder.

Olivia had a moment to marvel Nostradamus’s control even in the throes of sex, when her second orgasm hit her, and she felt herself clenching around him. Nostradamus slowed slightly, so not to overstimulate her. “Are you in pain? Do you want me to stop?” Olivia shook her head. “It’s ok, keep going,” He nodded, and thrust faster, his control finally breaking as he neared his own orgasm. Olivia leaned up, grabbing his head and pulling his face to hers with a kiss, as he came deep into her, moaning his desire into her mouth. She thought at that moment that hearing him lose control was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard. His control was completely gone in the moments immediately following. He tried to keep his weight off Olivia, but she could still feel his pounding heart and shallow breath. He finally rolled over to the side, laying on his back, still catching his breath.

Olivia allowed her hand to slowly explore his chest, running her fingers through the long hairs there. Nostradamus smiled as he regained his composure. “How do you feel?” he asked. “Good,” she replied, continuing her exploration of his body. “Is this ok?” she asked, running her hands over his stomach. He nodded, letting himself relax. “It’s been a long time since you’ve let someone touch you,” she said. It was not a question. He didn’t respond. “Do you ever touch yourself?” She was slightly shocked at her boldness, but he was such a mystery to her, she couldn’t help but ask. He was quiet for a moment before answering. “Very rarely,” his voice was low and raspy. “I have so little opportunities to indulge in pleasure,” he continued. Olivia pondered this as her fingers dropped lower, running through the thick, course hair surrounding his cock. She ran her fingers down his length, soft so soon after orgasm. He hummed pleasure, but when she fingered his foreskin he gasped, gripping her hand. “Too soon,” he gasped out, stilling her hand. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. Nostradamus brought her fingers to his lips, kissing gently. “Can I ask another question?” She whispered, curiosity getting the best of her. He nodded, still kissing her hand. “Have you ever been with the Queen?” He shook his head. “Never. She tried to seduce me a few times after too much wine, but I resisted. It never felt right after my wife...until now.” He rolled over, kissing her lips softly. “Rest now,” he rasped. “We have time for questions and more pleasure later.” He rolled her on her side, wrapping his arm around her, as they both drifted to sleep. 


End file.
